Love and Laughter
by albaniangurl
Summary: A life of a half vampire filled with ... well love and laughter like the title above. But will this last forever or will the Volturi ruin any chance of happily ever after?


I was sitting on the couch at the main house. My parents were sitting across from me Emmett was sitting to my left and Jacob was sitting next to me, his head falling on my shoulder and he was lightly snoring. Everyone else was scattered around the house doing whatever. I sat there staring blankly at the white carpet on the floor. The same carpet that a couple of years ago had been stained with blood. The stain was obviously gone but memories still were attached to it. I remember my mom telling me about how the stain ever got there

"We were gathered here around the living room just sitting down talking. I was pregnant with you at the time and they had put me on a blood diet. I was chugging away at the blood that filled the glass in my hand when I had to use the washroom. I got up to go, when I suddenly felt pain in my spine... long story short I dropped the glass of blood accidentally. That day was one of the happiest day in my life. It was when I brought you in this world" no one ever told me the full story. They would get a sort of pained look on their face before they continued just as my mother had "that day was one of the happiest day in my life" blah blah blah.

I guess I couldn't force it out of them if it hurt them to think about it none the less talk about it. I looked up to see Uncle Emmett snapping his fingers in my face. I grinned and started snapping back at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him faking annoyance

"ohhh nothing, u just had a weird blank look on your face, thought I would snap ya out of it"

"ohhh you are so generous" I said with sarcasm very oblivious in my voice

" I know I am aren't I, anyways enough about my generosity, how about we go hunting, I'm bored"

I acted like I was debating the idea in my head just to annoy him a bit. The truth was I was starving I hadn't gone hunting in a while and was glad he offered to go with me.

"Well...I am pretty busy but I guess I can squeeze you into my schedule" I said while grinning

"Does the mutt want to come" yes Jake had been a part of this family for almost 6 years though some of the family still called him mutt to my dismay but he knew they were just teasing him with the exception of Rosalie no one really knew what her deal really was.

"I don't know" before i could gently shake him awake Emmett had a pillow launched flat on Jake's face.  
Jake jumped up with great shock

"WHAT! What Happened?"

"nothing pup we just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with Nessie and I" Emmett was sprawled on the floor laughing due to Jakes reaction when the pillow hit him that I was surprised that he was even able to get that sentence out of him.

Jake sat down again rolling his eyes at Emmett and put his arm around me. I thought I heard my dad growl but I wasn't too sure. Ever since my sixth birthday (technically I looked 17) my dad has been acting a bit weird towards Jake. I ignored it though just as Jake did right now.

"No, its okay you guys go ahead. I have to go see my dads anyways haven't seen him in a while." he sighed while looking at me. He kissed me on the cheek and promised me he would come by later and we could go somewhere.

Its been a couple of weeks now, that every time I see Jacob or every time he kisses me on the cheek or gives me big bear hugs, every time he looks at me with his dark brown eyes my heart skips a beat. I don't know why this has been happening, all o f these are just friendly gestures and before any of this started I wouldn't have been paying so much attention to them but now... I don't know something has changed something is different between us and I'm not sure if he realizes it as well or is it just me. I don't want to speak up and say something because what if it's just me that feels this way. You know how awkward it would be between us after that I don't know what I would do without Jake there.

Emmett finally having recovered from his laughing fit got up and threw me on his shoulders and with announcing that we wouldn't be too late he carried me out of the house with my laughing and protesting he put me down.

"Emmettttttt put me down!" I tried to sound strict and mad but I just couldn't do it over my laughing. We reached the river that we had to jump over Emmett stopped I was for once grateful that Emmett was listening to me and putting me down so I could jump over the river myself but that feeling didn't last long as he dropped me IN the river instead of BESIDE the river.

"well you said you wanted me to put you down" he said through his laughter due to my angry expression

I got up soaking wet and started to chase after him. Though I was only half vampire and he was full vampire I was just as fast if not faster. I inherited my daddy's speed. I was about to catch the edge of his shirt and drag him back so I could make him pay for what he did, when I tripped on a rock and fell. See I might have inherited my daddy's speed but I also inherited my mom's clumsiness.

He stopped, dropped on the floor and was hysterically laughing at me. I got up and tackled him. We fought for a while and then we got up and started out hunt.

The whole way back he was laughing as I had tripped again when I had gone to pounce on a buck. When we finally got home Jasper was smirking at me.

"Tripped again Nessie?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter. Though this only made Emmett laugh even harder.

"Hahaha you are so funny" I sarcastically said on my way upstairs

All I wanted right now was to take a long hot shower. I would do so and then get ready for my date with Jake. Wait a second what am I thinking this isn't a date. You fool. It's just two best friends hanging out. That's all. It nothing else. Nada. Though... if it was that would be amazing. Snap out of it Nessie what are you thinking. This is your werewolf best friend Jake. Emphasis on the friend part. He doesn't think of you that way. You are just a little kid to him.

I argues with my self some more when I finally gave up and just let my mind think whatever it wanted to. I got in the shower and let the warm water do its job with relaxing all my tensed up muscles.


End file.
